


Rosas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A maior parte das pessoas só teria comprado rosas para sua namorada.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 5





	Rosas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824641) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), dia 28 - roses (rosas).

A maior parte das pessoas só teria comprado rosas para sua namorada, mas também, a maior parte das pessoas não tinham namoradas que gostavam mais de plantas do que de pessoas e frequentemente reclamavam sobre a cruel mercantilização de plantas como objetos para o consumo humano como outro sintoma do patriarcado imperial auto-destrutivo que dividiu o mundo em opressores governantes e oprimidos objetificados que serviam somente para serem consumidos e descartados.

Ou algo assim, não era como se Harley prestasse tanta atenção nos discursos.

Mas isso tornava o Dia dos Namorados um pouco mais complicado. Especialmente quando Ivy estava tão ocupada com seu plano para envenenar todo mundo em Gotham que comprou flores, e presumivelmente não estaria muito feliz depois de ter que enfrentar o homem menos engraçado do mundo.

Com Ivy ocupada e o morcego distraído, era fácil planejar uma pequena surpresa. Nada dizia romance como um pouco de violência e algumas bombas e balas. Se ela não podia dar rosas para a sua namorada, então ‘libertar’ uma fazenda de rosas antes de serem cortadas teria que servir.


End file.
